Cheating Valentine
by As Silent As The Shadows
Summary: Each year the beybladers are ranked by their appearance, but those who are in relationships are not included. However, despite dating Rei, Kai is included in the rankings, leading Rei to conclude one thing: His boyfriend is cheating on him.Kai/Rei Tal/Bry


Rei bounced on the couch excitedly; this was his favorite part of Valentine's Day, the celebrity rankings. Each year highly qualified judges would score each famous person's looks and broadcast the top 100 on Valentines Day.

Rei had always wanted to appear on the show, but, because Mariah had staked her claim on him, he had never been able to achieve his goal. Apparently, people who were taken weren't attainable and therefore, were not considered attractive. Despite this, he always cheered for his friends.

"Too bad Kai," Tyson exclaimed tauntingly, "You're not going to be on top this year!"

Rei glanced over at his friend, smiling. Tyson was always disappointed with the results, for this was one area where he wasn't the best. He usually ranked around 20th, which really, considering all the competition, wasn't that bad.

He was just jealous because the Russians -minus Ian- always made it into the top. Spencer was usually fourth, with Tala and Bryan taking second and third. Kai was always first.

This year, however, Rei expected the results to be different. He and Kai were dating now, as were Tala and Bryan. The top three spots were open which was why Tyson and the others had worked extra hard to improve their looks through hair cuts and some had even gone as far as plastic surgery.

Kai merely raised an eyebrow at Tyson's taunt, not taking the bait.

"Tyson," the temperamental redhead threw a pillow at his head, "Shut up; it's about to come on."

* * *

A few hours later, the show was coming to an end with only number one left to be revealed.

Unsurprisingly, Tyson came in 30th; his hair cut not helping him in the least.

The biggest surprise of the night though was that Max had come in second. He had gone Goth after his boyfriend had dumped him for his next-door neighbor's sister. Despite his obvious sadness, the fans loved the new look.

"I wonder who's going to take Kai's place," Spencer wondered aloud, "I can't think of any other popular people left."

They all leaned towards the TV, wondering who would become the new king.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is what you all have been waiting for. The new king of the celebrities is…Kai Hiwatari! Congratulations on continuing your 5 year reign!!"_

The room went silent and still. Why was Kai the winner when he was in a committed relationship?

Rei glanced over to his boyfriend next to him, "Are you cheating on me?"

Kai's eyes widened at the question, completely unprepared for it.

"No, Rei," Kai was appalled at the question, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you came in first! No one who is in a relationship ranks at all, let alone in first place." Rei stood up and began pacing to add emphasis to his rant, "Neither Tala nor Bryan were no longer included in the competition due to their relationship, and, since you were included, this merely leads me to conclude that you are cheating me; that's the only way that you could be seen as attainable while still in a relationship."

Kai raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's words; he had clearly gone insane. He stood up, trying to quell his beloved's anger, "Rei, stop being ridiculous. You know that I would never even dream of cheating on you. I'm not even really nice to anyone but you."

Rei stopped pacing, his boyfriend's sincerity having had a small effect on him; however, he was still skeptical; this had never happened in the rankings before.

Tala sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be much better if he were in Rei's position; he would need solid proof to subdue his anger.

"Rei, we'll call the station; I'm sure they would be happy to explain it to us."

Rei nodded excitedly, "Give me the phone; I'll call them."

Bryan and Tala looked at each other skeptically, "No offense, Rei, but I think they would be more likely to listen to one of us since you're not exactly in…a right state of mind."

Rei glared but did not argue, knowing that there was no point when one was up against both Tala and Bryan.

A few moments later, Tala hung up the phone with a strange expression on his face.

"Apparently, they weren't aware that you two are dating."

Both Rei and Kai had confused expressions on their faces, "How do they not know that we're dating? I slap Rei's ass in public during matches all the time."

All in the room thought for a moment, trying to come up with an explanation; at last Michael spoke, "Well, I suppose they might just think that you two do for good luck. Football players in America slap each other when they go on to the field for many different reasons."

"That's ridiculous," Rei thought for a moment, "Tala did you tell them that we're dating."

Tala nodded, "Yeah, the man said that they would right the results and that the new first place would be announced shortly."

They all turned towards the television anxiously. Rei was sitting contently on Kai's lap, still not sure how Television reporters could be so stupid.

"_Due to a relationship that has just come to our attention, Kai is no longer the King. The new first placed beyblader is…Bryan!!"_

"BRYAN! Are you cheating on me?!"

* * *

A/N: Not my best, but I found this in my old files on my computer and decided to finish it. I just wanted to write something lighthearted for a change


End file.
